Pride and Prejudice
by Theodis
Summary: Sango, a prideful headstrong woman who has the horrible habit to make judgements on first appearances, and Mr. Inuyasha Taisho, a wealthy and arrogant noble man who let his pride get the best of him, come together in this twist of Pride and Prejudice.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own neither Inuyasha nor Pride and Prejudice

Pride and Prejudice

"My lady!" a young servant girl called out. "My lady!" Rushing inside the house she called out again for her mistress passing a pair of young girls that occupied the parlor speaking of the latest gossip.

"Have you heard that they say a new family will be moving in town?", the younger of the two asked in excitement.

"Yes. What about it?" The slightly older one asked in aloof tone, slightly disappointed that there was no other new gossip to talk about.

"Well I heard that one of the new occupants is a handsome young man and he makes at least fifty thousand yen a year." The younger nearly jumped out of her seat saying this, crying out in excitement she grabbed the older one's hands and asked, "Do you know what this means?"

Rolling her eyes, she brushed a loose raven lock that escaped from her bun out of her eyes to glare at the younger one. "Ruka I can't believe that-"

Cutting her off before she was able to finish her statement that would surely down fire all her plans, the youngest one answered the question herself. "It means that there is going to be a festival!" Jumping out of her chair she pranced around the couch doing little twirls at the thought of going to the supposed upcoming festival. "Of course they will throw a festival as a show for the newcomers and it will be most likely large since they are rich too. Isn't this exciting Marika?"

Relieved and again disappointed, Marika sighed. Relieved at the thought that at least Ruka didn't have no outlandish romantic ideas with a man she has yet to meet and disappointed at the thought of a festival where there would be dancing and _socializing. _She shuddered slightly in disgust. _I rather read._

()()()

Stumbling to a halt at the sight of her, now found, mistress, the young servant girl hurriedly tried to straighten her dress brushing her hands over the washed out fabric in clumsy motions and did a slight curtsy in her lady's direction.

"Madam, Lord and Lady Ritsuko have sent you a letter." Pulling out the slightly crumpled letter out of her gray apron she gave the message to her lady and obediently left her mistress's quarters when a wave of hand was sent her way.

Mrs. Higurashi opened and read the letter with a quickness that would've made any racer or least any rumourmonger proud.

Staring at the letter as if it was some sort of a saviour, Mrs. Hugurashi turned and med her way to the library where her husband resided most of the day.

Not even bothering to knock she opened the oak doors to find her husband lounging on the couch reading one of his larger texts.

"My dear Mr. Higurashi, have you heard of that someone has finally taken to the manor of Netherfield Park?" Mrs. Higurashi made no pretenses just getting straight to the point.

"No." was her husband's simple response. Not the one she was expecting to elicit from him.

"Oh but it is. I've just received a letter from Lucas manor informing me of such news."

Mr. Higurashi made no move to respond all of his attention was given to the passage he was reading. His shaggy brown hair hid his expression from his wife that was starting to become upset at his silence.

"Don't you want to know who has taken it!" she cried impatiently, desperate for his rapt attention.

Amused, Mr. Higurashi glanced up at his wife revealing deep mahogany eyes that sparkled with mirth when they set upon his wife. "I have no objections to hearing what you have to say."

Grabbing the invitation to tell him more of what she had learned; she sat on the couch next to him pulling the book out of her husband's reluctant hands.

"You must know my dear that Netherfield is going to be taken by a young man of large fortune. I was told he came from Western Japan and last Monday he came in a large carriage with two others. Mrs. Ritsuko said he was impressed and delighted by the manor that he couldn't take the deed out of Mr. Masato's hands fast enough. And they say by the end of this week servants should already be at the house preparing it for their oncoming masters."

"What is his name?"

"Miyatsu Miroku."

"Is he married or single?"

If Mr. Higurashi thought his wife could not have gotten more excited, he was mistaken. Mrs. Higurashi practically jumped at the question.

"Oh! He is single, my dear. A single man of large fortune; four or five thousand yen a year. What a fine thing for our girls!"

Mr. Higurashi leaned back at the sight of his wife. He already knew where this was headed, he can practically see in his wife's head that she was already planning a wedding. But still amused he thought to tease his wife.

"How so?" he asked stealing back the book from his excited wife. "How can Mr. Miyatsu affect our girls?"

"My dear, how can you be so dull! I am talking about Mr. Miyatsu to marry one of our daughters of course!"

"Was that his reason in settling here? To marry a daughter of ours?"

"Reason! Why do you talk such nonsense? But it is likely that he _may_ fall in love with one of the girls. We must visit him immediately."

"I see no reason for I to go but you and the girls can go. Or better yet just send the girls themselves for your just as beautiful as any of them. Mr. Miyatsu might like you best out of the girls."

Blushing demurely she waved her hand at him. "Stop jesting." Oh yes Mrs. Higurashi was once known for her beauty with her ebony locks and delightfully playful brown eyes that has once charmed the men in her days but as age grows beauty starts to fade. "My dear you flatter me. I certainly _have_ had my share of beauty, but I do not pretend to be extraordinary now. When a woman has five grown daughters, she has come to stop to think of her own beauty."

"In such cases, a woman has not often much beauty to think of."

"But still my dear, you must meet Mr. Miyatsu when he comes to the neighborhood."

"It is more than I ask for, I assure you."

"Think of your daughters. Think of what good might come upon them. Sir Washi and Lord and Lady Ritsuko are going and you know that they don't even take the time out to visit newcomers. So you must go for it will be impossible for us to visit him if you do not."

"You are conscientious, to take such measure just to meet this man. I dare say Mr. Miyatsu will be happy to meet you and I will send him a letter to assure him of my hearty consent to his marrying any one of my daughters though I will throw in a good word for my little Sanny."

"Why would you do such a thing? Sango is not a bit better than the others. She is not as pretty as Kagome and not half as funny as Ruka. But you always give her the preference."

Thinking of his favorite daughter he replied, "The other girls have not much to recommend. They are sill and ignorant like other girls but Sanny has a cleverness to her that most girls do not."

Appalled "Mr. Higurashi, how can you talk about your daughters in such a way. You take delight in annoying me. Think of my poor nerves."

"My dear, you mistake me. I have the upmost respect for your nerves. They are my old friends from the past twenty three years I known them."

Annoyed, Mrs. Higurashi turned to move. "Ah! You don't know what I suffer."

"I pray you will get over it then you live to see many young men that makes four thousand yen a year come into the neighborhood."

"It will be of no use if twenty should come since you won't take the time to visit them."

"When there are twenty, I will take the time to visit them all."


	2. Chapter 2

I own neither Inuyasha nor Pride and Prejudice.

**(**_**AN: Special thanks to gummibear09, Ky- Kuroi mizu no geadian, AarikazZ.) Also if anyone sees any mistakes can you please point them out because I have a problem editing my own work.**_

Mr. Higurashi was among the first to greet Mr. Miyatsu although he implied to his wife that he would make no decision to do so. Even then while he was at the now furnished manor that belonged to Miyatsu his wife did not know of it.

Sitting in the parlour with a few others that also decided to greet the newcomers, Mr. Higurashi was bored with his company finding books to be more compatible companions than any of these snotty nobles whom only want to acquaint themselves with the rich to climb higher on the status level. _Fools_.

_Where is this Mr. Miyatsu?_ Yes I just so happen to come when the Miyatsus decides to take a little stroll around the park for an hour. He thought annoyed at the fact that Miyatsu wasn't there to be a gracious host and he has to suffer the company of these arrogant noble men. Becoming quite bored with just sitting and talking about the weather which was lousy since it started to rain some time ago, _How can they be walking in this weather_?, Mr. Higurashi started to take a little stroll of his own around the parlour which resembled more like the pacing of a caged tiger.

Coming across a small shelf with some books and scrolls, no real texts the books were only meant to entertain for a short time while you wait around for tea or other nonsense like _hosts that are supposed to greet their guests, _Mr. Higurashi decided to inspect what books he did have out of the small collection.

Mr. Higurashi was not a sociable man and never pretended to be for him to gauge a person's character he did not to speak to such person but learned of what people and social life he surrounded himself with and sometimes even the best way was to learn what books he humoured himself with. Glancing over the titles The Tale of Genji (_not bad_), Jippensha Ikku (_hmm comedy_), Ihara Saikaku (_not something I would put out for show; this belongs in the privacy of one's own quarters_), Santo Kyoden ( _Buddha may watch over my soul. This is the new moderation garbage on Yaoi and this man would actually have one out in the open? Disgraceful.)_

_Mmm If this man is gay then what is the use of marrying one of my daughters off to him? _

_For show? Representation?_

Mr. Higurashi shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts that he choose not to dwell on, they weren't exactly the most comforting.

"Oh I see that we have guests." Every head in the room turned to find whom did the cheerful voice belong to, to find a strikingly handsome young man at the doorway. Even though he was dripping wet in his attire the drenched clothes didn't seem to affect his mood at all, the man stood there with a, what most women would find charming, smile.

"Oh please, dear brother, may you keep your voice down; I think I'm coming down with a dreadful headache. Why did you ever suggest taking a walk?" a younger woman who sounded quite snobbish to Mr. Higurashi also appeared at the doorway behind her apparently older brother. "And more importantly why did I agree?" she asked while turning towards the servant to pick up a towel so she would be able to dry off her hair. Now it just wouldn't do if she caught a cold, now would it. Next thing you know she will blame her illness on an unforgiving servant.

"Earlier today was beautiful though," striding into the parlour, the young man greeted the guests with an even brighter smile. "Don't you agree?" he asked addressing the guests.

While Mr. Higurashi made no move to speak he was too busy sizing up his now present hosts. _So Lord Miyatsu has a sister. The man seems cheerful and good humoured enough but his sister gives off a show as if she is honoring us by gracing us with her presence. _

Yes, while the two Miyatsu siblings looked alike in facial structure, both owned the same deep blue eyes and almost childishly round face and their hair was ebony in color but that was when their similarities end. One looked endlessly happy while the other seemed beyond bored.

Seeing that no one else was answering their host's question, Akeno replied in an equally cheerful voice, "It did appear to be a lovely day but it was unusually hot and no cloud could be seen in sight. It was the calm before the storm you can say and it seems as if you two were caught in the middle of that storm, Lord and Lady Miyatsu."

Lord Miyatsu's navy blue eyes sparkled with mirth as he looked at the man whom had the nerve to be the first one to speak. "You can say that", glancing at his sister making everyone else turn their head along with him, "or you can say that my sweet charming sister had to prolong the walk because if the other ladies in court didn't hear the latest gossip they would apparently suffer." Miyatsu said this with great pity on the poor ladies whom thrived on cheap gossip and tasteless art. Turning back to his guests, Miyatsu bowed his head in respect to his guests which they also complied.

The younger sister on the other hand turned away as soon as her brother decided to mock her habits.

Deciding to join in this strange interaction between the two siblings, Mr. Higurashi had to put in his opinion. "Well Lord Miyatsu it seems that most of the females in my family is suffering from the same illness. Terrible really that such a disease can spread so fast."

Lord Miyatsu's attention shifted to Mr. Higurashi slightly surprised that the old man had some humour in him. "Call me Miroku, none of this lord business." The statement was directed to all. "Such a formal addressing when I really hope that we can all become good friends. But then again I will have to know your names too."

"You may call me, Higurashi." Mr. Higurashi said, even though he respected the boy's wishes not to be called Lord Miyatsu did not mean that he wished to be also referred to as such. It was too informal; there must be some level of respect between the two even though one might not be considered mutual.

"Mine is Akeno Yuki."

"And mine good sir is, Misao Hayase." Hayase stretched out her hand in greeting and Miroku answered by kissing her knuckles.

"Ah it is always a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady." He smiled up at the older woman and she nodded in response.

"I hope so far your stay at Netherfield has been pleasurable."

"Yes, Hayase-san it has been quite pleasant and I would very like to see more of it." He implied gently towards the beautiful but still older woman.

"I hope you are aware of the assemblies that happen every other Wednesday. For someone to be considered a member of our community they must attend the assemblies regularly."

Miroku nodded in confirmation while Lady Misao continued, "But it would be more proper for you to be introduced to our community as a whole to attend one of our festivals. Don't you agree?"

Miroku gave Hayase one of his dashing smiles, one that would have the young maidens blush and giggle flirtatiously in response. "Why my sister, Kikyo and I would be honored." Lord Miyatsu stood to his full height and bowed to his guests in the most gentlemen like manner.

()()()

All of that pretty much sums up the meeting of the new comers. Mr. Higurashi stared blankly at the page in front of him, for the past half hour he has been reading the same sentence still replaying the scene in his head. Miroku seemed too overly friendly and flirtatious while his sister was a person that figured themselves to be above others.

_So much for putting my word in for Sanny. _Mr. Higurashi wasn't even sure he wanted to associated himself with the Miyatsus but still he will let his wife meet them and then he would find out the opinion his wife holds for them. Sure in himself that his wife would find the newcomers very disagreeable he settled more deeply into his lounging chair and chose to observe his favorite daughter whom at the moment was taking out the time to trim a hat.

Mr. Higurashi suddenly addressed Sango, "I hope Lord Miyatsu will like it, Sanny."

"We won't know _what_ Lord Miyatsu prefers," said Mrs. Higurashi resentfully at her husband, "since we will never have the chance to meet him."

"But you forget mama," said Sango, putting down her hat for the moment, "we will meet Lord Miyatsu at the assemblies, and Lady Ritsuko has promised to introduce us to him."

"Lady Ritsuko won't do such a thing; she is a selfish woman who has two nieces of her own she has to marry off. I have no opinion of her and I suggest that you, Sango don't rely on her. That woma-"

Mr. Higurashi interrupted his wife before she starts a little tirade of her own and unsettles her nerves again, "I highly doubt anyone with good reason has a good opinion of Mrs. Ritsuko and I'm glad that you do not depend on her to serving you."

Mrs. Higurashi made no move to reply to her husband but for the fact that she couldn't keep quiet for long she began to scold one of her daughters.

"Kinu stop coughing as such! Have some compassion for my nerves, your tearing them to shreds."

"Kinu has no delicacy in her coughing," mocked Mr. Higurashi, "she has ill timing when it comes to her coughs."

Kinu whined, "It is not like I cough for my own amusement."

"Well still keep it down child." Said her mother, "and don't whine; it is annoying."

Mr. Higurashi turned back to his oldest daughter to find her working on her hat again, "So Sanny, when will be your next ball?"

"In two weeks."

"So it is," exclaimed her mother, "and Lady Ritsuko won't be back until the day before. So it will be impossible for her to introduce him, when she doesn't know him herself."

"Then my dear wouldn't that give you the advantage of your friend and introduce Lord Miyatsu to her."

Giving Mr. Higurashi a reasonable glare she replied. "Again that is impossible Mr. Higurashi , when I am not acquainted to Lord Miyatsu myself."

"I honor your prudence. If we do not attend to Lord Miyatsu then surely Lady Ritsuko's nieces would have a greater chance of stealing him away from the bachelor party. So since you won't take on the duty to get acquaintance to Lord Miyatsu then I guess must uphold the responsibility myself."

Mrs. Higurashi sputtered. "Impossible! Quit talking such nonsense."

The girls openly stared at their father in confusion.

Kagome leaned over to her older sister in confusion, mindful of the needle in her skillful hands, "What do you think father means of introducing us to Lord Miyatsu."

Sango didn't flinch at her sister's closeness but did cock her head to the side, a habit she did when thinking. Slowly she answered the question, "I do not understand father's meaning," She scrunched her eyebrows together in concentration becoming fixated on the growing patterns on her hat, "but he does speak as if he was already acquainted to Lord Miyatsu."

"He can't be; can he?" replied Kagome.

Twirling the hat in her hands, Sango smiled at her sister. "Yes well that morning walk this morning was quite prolonged and for a simple walk around the fields, I do it find it quite foolish to bring a carriage."

"But why did he not tell mother of his true intentions; Instead of playing with her feelings like he did?" asked Kagome.

"I do not try to pry in father's affairs," stated Sango.

Kagome frowned at Sango's clipped response that ended the conversation. _Pry in his affairs? _But what does meeting Lord Miyatsu have anything to do with father's personal life? Kagome stared at her father her lovely face marred with confusion before brightening her features considerably. _This was probably all meant to be a surprise for mother._ Yes that must be the reason. To go through all this trouble so that at least he can see one of his daughters married off to a well to do man.

()()()

"You stray away from the subject, my dear, time and time again; we are not speaking of Ruka's new dress, we are talking about Lord Miyatsu."

"I am sick of hearing that name." cried his wife. Ever since this afternoon after Mr. Higurashi's startling introduction every conversation she had her husband always had to transverse it to Lord Miyatsu; his persistence was tiring, annoying and was so dearly working on her nerves.

"Oh really, from what I recall that name was at the forefront of all of our discussions the past few weeks."

"Discussions," Mrs. Higurashi snorted in disbelief, "arguments are the proper term." The past weeks Mrs. Higurashi tried her hardest to persuade her husband of meeting Lord Miyatsu and each time he adamantly refused, frustrating her to no end. And now he wants to play with her emotions claiming that he has acquainted with Lord Miyastsu.

"If you loathe Lord Miyatsu's name so much, then you should have mentioned so this morning before I have called on Lord Miyatsu. It is rather bad timing on your hand, since now I have visited the man we surely cannot avoid his acquaintance now."

Astonishment colored Mrs. Higurashi's face, she stuttered, "B-but I thought you went for a walk."

Shaking his head grateful of her reaction, "No my dear you only assumed I was going for a walk."

Pulling out an invitation he had received from Lady Misao he dangled the folded letter in front of his wife's face.

Snatching the letter from her teasing husband she quickly unfolded and skimmed through the message. Her eyes widened in shock and for the first time Mr. Higurashi was able to admit that he has once stunned his wife into silence.

A joyful smile lit up Mrs. Higurashi's face, after the initial shock has worn off, and anyone could have seen the beauty that once made her belle of the ball and in a moment of excitement she threw her arms around him and squealed in delight.

"I always knew that you would do it; you wouldn't let your daughters down." Mrs. Higurashi declared. "Oh how good it was of you to do this. You've made me so happy!" Releasing her now distraught husband from her death grip and said, "Oh, the girls do not how much they were blessed with you as their father."

Mrs. Higurashi rushed out of the room to tell and celebrate the good news with her daughters whom would most likely understand and share her excitement, leaving a very fatigued man whom after twenty three still was not able to handle her exaltations.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own neither Inuyasha nor Pride and Prejudice**

"Ruka, my love," Mrs. Higurashi cooed as she appraised the new kimono her youngest daughter was currently wearing, "I do believe that Lord Miyatsu will dance with you at the next festival."

"Really Mama?" asked Ruka, excited at the chance of actually meeting Lord Miyatsu let alone dancing with him. She twirled; the edges of her red kimono splayed about her feet similar to lava surrounding a volcanoes' base.

Kinu watched as her younger sister twirled and received their mother's ever giving affections towards the youngest. A hint of ugly green crept into her eyes extinguishing their usual sparkle. "Ruka always gets the best kimonos," she whined, "Mama I want a new one too."

"Oh hush up, Kinu." Mrs. Higurashi scolded. "You already have a new kimono; remember we bought one last week?"

Kinu flushed. "Yes, I remember but the yukata is too plain." She complained. "How I can I ever attract a husband with something drab as that?"

Marika observed her mother and two youngest sisters with a perplexed expression that was faintly amused. The kimono Ruka was wearing was well…modern and definitely different to her tastes. The kimono was extravagant to say the least and Marika painfully preferred dull or neutral colors. Marika saw Kinu's new kimono and the garment seemed find to her, it was a lovely blue pastel that brightened Ruka's eyes perfectly. Marika didn't voice her thoughts deciding to leave her sisters to mind their own affairs.

"My dear, if you never wanted the dress, then why did you buy it?" Mrs. Higurashi said loftily.

Kinu flushed in embarrassment. She grumbled under her breath and left her mother's room to find something else to occupy her time; hopefully something productive instead of trying to pick out arguments with the servants.

Marika stared at Kinu's retreating form, her shoulders slouched in discomfort but Ruka didn't pay the least attention still basking in her mother's attention.

Still grumbling Kinu bumped into an unaware Sango, causing Sango to also stare at Kinu's retreating form. _She didn't even bother to apologize._

At the direction Kinu just came from, countless giggles could be heard and Sango internally winced. Oh, how she did love her mother and sister but sometimes there voices were just…loud and sometimes can be considered irritating. They were two little mice that occupied themselves by gossiping all day. Either way she had to endure their running mouths until she or Ruka receives a marriage proposal but then she might then have to endure the incessant babbling of a blank minded husband if Mrs. Higurahsi has her way.

Entering her mother's room Sango announced her approach, "Mother?" Both Mrs. Higurashi and Ruka turned at the sound to find a short brunette in a plain pink and green kimono and her dark eyes fixated on Ruka's kimono.

"Yes, Sango?"

Sango shook her head, her eyes still on Ruka's kimono, and in odd voice told her mother of the news she had received from Lady Misao. While in her mind all she can think about was that _thing _Ruka was wearing.

Ruka shifted in the tiny stool she stood on, twirling a lock of hair between her fingers utterly bored of what the old maid had to say in the letter; it made no difference to her.

"Mother it also mentions the bringing of Lord Miyatsu-"

"Really?" with undefined speed, Ruka was off the stool and leering over Sango's shoulders ready to rip the letter out of her sister's hands, "Let me see!"

Sango easily maneuvered out of her sister's eager grasp only to be caught off guard by her mother's waiting grasp. Shocked and angered of their little show of patience and manners, Sango's eyes snapped in annoyance and she easily took the letter back and dodged her way out of their range.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." She shook her head in mock disappointment. "Your patience astounds me. I mean really and all over a man." Sango crumpled the letter behind her back causing the other woman to gasp. "And mother aren't you already happily married to father? I didn't realize how money can change the whims of a heart." Sango sighed and turned on her heel, making way to leave.

In a dizzying flash Ruka stood at the doorway blocking any escape that Sango was willing to take and from behind Mrs. Higurashi was ready to intervene. She snatched the letter out of her hand and similar to one of her immature daughters she ran out the room when Ruka moved out of the way to attack Sango.

In one swift move that Sango didn't believe Ruka was capable of, she tackled Sango and straddled her similar to one of the positions their father taught them so they were at least able to defend themselves. Ruka sat on Sango's upper thighs so she won't be able to kick her, like what her father taught her, but unlike what her father taught her, her hands gripped Sango's upper kimono where they were supposed to grip her forearms so she won't be able to strike out. "Sango," Ruka pronounced in a slow manner.

Sango stared at her uneasily and briefly wondered of the fates that cursed her with such an insane family.

"What do you think of my new kimono?" Ruka smiled brightly, too brightly.

Sango blinked in astonishment. The kimono, Ruka adorned, was indeed…flashy - something definitely eye-catching. Almost to attracting, the color was too bold for a girl her age to wear and the neckline reveals almost a little too much which leave a little to none to imagine what was underneath.

_I wonder if father has seen this new rig._

"There are no words to describe your garish outfit." Sango replied blandly.

Ruka's confusion was apparent. "What does garish mean?"

Sango rolled her eyes and pushed Ruka off of her. "It means…eye-catching." It was somewhat true the dress was definitely eye catching.

Ruka's eyes lit up and a more warming smile adorned her face. "It has to be eye catching," she fingered the dress, twisting the fabric between her fingers, "Do you know how many women will be chasing after Lord Miyatsu? That just already adds to the competition for his affections. I will need something to stand out." Her dark brown eyes stared at her elder sister with misguided innocence. "I need to be wed."

Sango sat and stared at her younger sister with something akin to sympathy. There was almost a desperate tone to Ruka's voice. Sango nearly reached out to comfort her sister before until-

"I mean not everyone plans to be an old maid like you." Ruka still stared at Sango with her overly large brown eyes.

Sango inwardly snorted. _Innocent, I think not_.

"Just because I'm not willing to marry someone just for money and a title does not mean I have plans on becoming an old maid." She snapped.

Sango stood stiffly and in mechanical motions made her way out of the room.

And Marika that still stay seated on the other side of the room was perfectly ignored throughout the commotion. She sat and was at the moment analyzing the events and came to the conclusion that her mother was a still a child with five daughters, her youngest sister had a mouth that could not be shut with the largest cork, Kinu was just jealous and Sango is a liar or at least only believe in telling half-truths or maybe even avoiding the subject altogether.

The future whereabouts of Lord Miyatsu was not nearly as important as his current whereabouts and she was pretty sure that Sango knew of this too.

* * *

"Ah, but I would have love to meet your daughters Higurashi-san. I have heard rumours of the beauties that they are." Lord Miyatsu sighed. He had truly wished that he had met them but instead he talked with the old man about the latest war and the hunting capacities within this region. All these topics bored him to say the least until the old man started venturing to his younger days and how he said that he was once a samurai. And still that can only capture his attention for a few seconds till the Higurashi's serving girl came to disturb their conservation inquiring if any of them wished for tea. Mr. Higurashi declined not sparing a glance at the young maid; his dark grey eyes were assessing the young Lord that occupied his lounging chair.

Mr. Higurashi really shouldn't have been surprised when Lord Miyatsu showed up at his doorstep uninvited, the impulsive young Lord was currently was hopping from manor to manor introducing himself when there was already a line forming at _his_ doorstep. So why was said person at his instead?

Not many words were transverse between the two except when he, himself was giving a unusually long monologue of himself when he was younger and during the time people actually believed in honor and bravery and that was what determined a man's character. Not how much money you make and whether you have the right connections with this region's daimyo. _Nonsense_, He thought. In the middle of Mr. Higurashi's tirade when he was just explaining the extremities of becoming a samurai he was interrupted and was forced to take a breather.

As the young serving girl entered Mr. Higurashi hadn't missed the way Lord Miyatsu's eyes travelled across the young girl's body in an appreciative manner and how the young Lord's hand lingered on the girl's when he accepted his cup of tea. Mr. Higurashi snorted, the least he could do was pretend as if he wasn't interested in the young girl. Not that he, himself hadn't had his fair share of rounds with the young serving girls during his age but he always made sure he was discreet. Choosing to wait until the youngest of his servants left he cleared his throat and inquired on what he was just speaking of blaming his age for tampering with his memory.

Miroku turned his eyes from the departing backside of the pretty maid and settled them on Higurashi-san before he glanced outside and back on the older man. Reminded of the tedious conversation that Higurashi was referring to, Miroku excused himself and said that he was just reminded of an important date he was supposed to attend with his sister and how he would love to continue this intriguing conversation he must do say later.

_Bullshit. _Miroku frowned, a slight downward curve of his mouth, at his own thoughts. He didn't like to think of his excuses as such. The same excuses that was able to get him out of any situation he had somehow caught himself in. His previous nurses always commented on him for his silken tongue that always won his parents favor and charmed girls into doing whatever he wanted, saying that his lies can lead him into trouble. Lies? Miroku preferred to think of them as separate versions of the truth. Similar to the date with his sister, he did have an important date with his sister just not right know in fact it wasn't due to next week or so. But still it's not as if he said the date was today but if people like to come to that conclusion then who is he to object?

Descending the steps of the Higurashi manor, a servant approached the Lord and offered to bring his stallion to him. Miroku declined the offer wishing to actually travel the grounds of the Higurashi manor that was apparently resided next to a shrine. When Miroku arrived he spotted the Shinto shrine that resided close to the manor and also he spotted a large tree that was covered in ofudas he believed. The young lord wasn't actually sure but when he crossed the old tree he felt an immense power that all at once awed him and made him feel at peace. _Interesting._

Venturing in a different direction from where the stables were, Miroku headed towards the tree. Travelling an obviously worn path and coming across a garden that was once tended to but now seems to have been let to roam free, Miroku heard music playing. The notes were sweet sounding and soft as it travelled through the warm breeze reaching his ears. Sure that the music was coming from the direction he was heading to, he picked up his pace until he spotted the tree again and an under the tree's shade sat a young girl-no not girl. As he got closer Miroku was able to make out the subtle curves that hinted of a woman.

The young lord moved no closer to the young woman that continued to play the ryuteki*, choosing to stand on the outer edge of the shade where he can both observe the young female and not disturb her playing.

Slim fingers glided along the smooth bamboo and gentle lips blew softly into the mouth piece causing the sweet notes to slip out and flow into the wind; her eyes were shut and her head tilted sideways, deeply concentrated in her music. The wind played in her raven strands gently, tickling her cheeks and the sleeves and skirt on her unusually short kimono gently rustled against her pale skin. The whole scene emitted serenity; that was something the young lord could appreciate, serenity and peace in a world that was not.

The young lord closed his eyes to better take in the music by closing off his visual sense in favor for his auditory and silently he fell into a temporary peace.

* * *

You know how there were some days when everyone and everything felt…off. Or uncanny as Sango mentioned. And just plain weird was the word of choice from Ruka.

Anyway this day seemed to have brought unrest within Kagome, an unrest that could not be calmed by performing her daily rituals. She felt as if something was going to happen but she couldn't tell what and more importantly why. Nothing seemed to be different except for the arriving of the young and more importantly single lord into this region and the not so unusual reaction that came from her mother and sisters at the prospect of a wealthy man coming apart of this family.

Nothing unusual about that.

But still there was something in the air that left her nerves tingling and her energy fluctuating. Why this morning as she practiced her kanji style on canvas an unsettled flow of spiritual energy (zapped) the expensive paper and each of her practiced symbols were swallowed in lavender fire. Her overflow of energy was unsettling to say the least since before all she could manage was a small spark directly from her hands since she didn't know how to well focus her power without purified arrows unless she was in danger.

But what danger could lie in Netherfield?

Kagome worried herself over this question and her overflow of spiritual energy, biting her nails and pacing in her room did her no good and besides Kinu was sulking in the same room with her dejected aura leaving no space to feel calm.

So that is why she now sat under Goshinboku, one or most likely the oldest tree on her father's property. The tree radiated peace and tranquility and that's just what she needs for her unsettled nerves.

Gripping her flute tighter, Kagome hesitated on the end note-there was a spiritual presence nearby and the aura was not any one of her sisters. Slowly she revealed her soft brown eyes to the harsh sunlight and was able to make out the silhouette of a male. Blinking the dark spots away, Kagome was able to get a clearer picture of the male-he was a young man, tall, black hair and somewhat golden pale skin; nothing unusual right?

Kagome stopped playing, settling the ryuteki on the folds of her skirt and before she could even question the mysterious man and his sudden appearance there was a question directed towards her.

"Why did you stop?" His voice was light and seemed to carry in the wind. "That song I never heard it before; what is it called?" The handsome young man turned his full gaze onto the young maiden causing her to blush and fidget with the hem of her skirt.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. She averted her eyes from his charming looks and focused on the grass. _His eyes…they're so blue. Midnight blue. I never had seen eyes like that before. _There was an ocean blue quality to those depths that surprised and enthralled her.

The strange man moved forward, closing the distance between them so that Kagome was able to feel the heat and…_spiritual_...aura that radiated off his body.

"Unknown."

"Hm?" The man stared down at her in such a peculiar manner Kagome felt her heart speed up and a delicate blush spread across her cheeks.

"There-I didn't chose a name." The man blinked in confusion. "There isn't any name." Fiddling with the small flute Kagome continued. "I just like to play around with the notes and different tunes. It's not like I'm making a song. I'm just…playing."

While Kagome was explaining herself, the mysterious man settled himself next to her, stretching his long legs in front of him and he leaned back on the crevice in the tree. Kagome merely blinked at the young man as he smiled down at her.

* * *

"Beautiful and talented, now that's hardly fair." The young maiden blushed harder at his words but thankfully she did not avert her eyes from his gaze. He liked her eyes; they were unusually open and honest. Honesty a trait rarely found among the nobility.

"Oh no sir, "She laughed. The sound was breezy. "I hardly have any talent but I thank you for your kind words."

"My kind words were not hollow praise." Lord Miyatsu assured the young girl.

"I hardly deserve any praise especially from a stranger." she retorted.

"Well then let my remedy that fact," Miroku made a grab for her hands and he gazed down at her startled eyes, "You may call me, Miroku."

He gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

"And I suppose you can call me, Kagome."

Wow I am so tired and lazy. This literally took me months to write and it still ain't long enough. I blame school and the fact that this was a hard chapter for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pride and Prejudice**

**(Sango a prideful headstrong young woman is only one of the five daughters in the Higurashi household that is being forced to find a husband by their querulous mother. As that is, at a ball Sango happens to come across Mr. Inuyasha Taisho, a rich and arrogant noble man whom she immediately dislikes at first appearance. Unfortunately for her Mr. Taisho is the perfect candidate to be a proper and well suitable husband.)**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Pride and Prejudice.**

**Chapter Four**

"You met who?" Sango's astonished whisper although quiet was emphatically loud in the room that the two eldest Higurashi sisters shared.

"Miroku- the man's a strange sort- he complimented me on my music." Kagome modulated her voice lower so perhaps Sango would get a hint although no one could hear the two girls late night gossip especially when their room was on the farthest end of the wing.

"He complemented your music," Sango asked in a mock disbelieving tone, "he must be insane." A soft chuckle escaped her lips.

"No," Kagome reprimanded her older sister, "It's just… well it seemed as if he appeared out of thin air." She turned toward her sister. "I couldn't feel his presence until he was in range of the Goshinboku."

"So?" The less spiritually aware sister inquired.

In a delicate manner the younger sister told Sango that although she was not as adept with her spiritual powers did not exclude the fact that her ability to sense the auras of people was proficient.

"He probably has hidden his aura."

"Perhaps…" Kagome trailed off becoming lost into her own thoughts.

Sango let her wander off; Kagome will tell her what was wrong on her own time she was sure. Kagome had a proclivity for gossiping and couldn't keep a secret for long unless that secret concerned her own affairs and or feelings. And yet even then it was hard for her to shut her mouth…

"Just don't tell Mom about Miroku." Kagome rolled over to snuff out her candle light. "I don't need her pestering me about him."

Sango merely raised her eyebrow at the suggestion. Although she truly loved the woman whom birthed her there was no way she would go to her mother talking about anyone's love affairs. That was just asking for trouble and inevitable embarrassment. Father is right on one thing Mother really has a kind heart but her habit for meddling was wide known in this region of Japan.

Sango turned over her forgotten novel in favour of her wandering thoughts. _All she thinks about is marrying us off to the highest bidder_. Which was understandable, the house and land could only be inherited by a male and the Higurashi household was only blessed (or maybe cursed?) with five young healthy daughters. If Mrs. Higurashi was successful in marrying off every one of her daughters then her worries would end, they wouldn't have to depend on their cousin Kuranoske-the closest male relative- kindness if it so happens that he inherits the house, they would (hopefully) be financially secure and they would have a family of their own instead of becoming some dreadful old maid.

Sango understood this. And yet it was all unfair. Sango didn't want to be sold to some man to become some sort of housewife and child bearer living in a sequestrated household. How come she couldn't inherit the house and the land as the eldest child?… She wasn't a boy. A male. In a patriarch society, a female had no recognizable position besides in the household. This, her land and her house, the house that welcomed her when she entered this world, the land where she scavenged and played with her sisters in the high grass, fighting for the chance to ride on Kirara…

And all of it could be gone. Hanging on their Father's precarious health the Higurashi Sisters can easily become the peasants that toil on their Lord's land.

()()()

_Next week…_

"Ouch! That hurt." Ruka cried indignantly however her cries landed on uncaring ears.

"If you stopped moving," Marika tugged on Ruka's raven locks. "It wouldn't hurt at all."

Donning a piteous expression Ruka turned toward Marika. "Dear sister how can I be still when you plan to tear my hair off my head."

"Don't be so tender headed."

"Anyway _Kinu_" Ruka turned her back on Marika. "I was told…" Dark eyes glazed over as Ruka tried to recall what she was going to previously mention. "Damn it, Marika now you made me forget- Ow!"

Tugging harder, Marika jerked the brush downwards causing additional pain to her already tender headed and foul mouthed younger sister. "A lady shouldn't curse."

Ruka mouthed the words in a mocking fashion for only Kinu to see and that in turn had Kinu giggling her silly little head off, her glossy curls bounced when the light chuckles escaped her mouth.

"Are you girls ready?" Lord Higurashi leaned against the doorway to his youngest daughters' room. They were supposed to leave before the sun set, to attend the festival that Lady Lucas organized for the welcoming of Lord Miyatsu. Apparently the whole settlement of Netherfield was attending and the whole populations of females were primping themselves up in hopes of catching the attention of the wealthy, young lord.

"No."

"Almost." The two answers were blurted out instantaneously.

"Well," a sigh could be heard escaping from the middle aged man, "Just be ready for when the carriage arrives." He promptly left leaving the girls to prepare themselves.

"Ah, now I remember I heard that Lord Miyatsu was to bring twelve ladies and seven gentlemen with him to attend the festival." Ruka continued with her previous conservation.

_As if they needed preparing. _He thought with no little arrogance although he too found his youngest daughters to be somewhat trifling Lord Higurashi always (prouded) on the fact that they were educated and taught self defense and were trained as tajiyas (however that field has expired for over some decades) and as an additional asset his daughters were all naturally beautiful and that can be given credit to his wife. Lord Miyatsu would be a fool to try to pass up any one of his daughters. Especially his Sango. Lord Higurashi thought with fondness of his favorite daughter. _But although _a sly smirk crept up the Lord's face _Sango could definitely do better._

()()()

The sun was setting and twilight was just arriving and already the festival was brimming with townsfolk, nearly all the Lords and Ladies were in attendance except for one certain Lord…

"How trifling! H-How rude!" Lady Higurashi fussed, fanning herself in a hurried manner. "How can someone be late in attendance to a festival that was arranged for his honor?" She shook her head. "Rude man he is!"

Ritsuko nodded her agreement with Mrs. Higurashi words and added her own two bit about the whole situation. Most of them complaints.

Lady Misao sat on the side coolly observing her guests, she was a little miffed that Lord Miroku has not arrived yet however she did not allow her annoyance to touch her face instead she acted as the perfect hostess and mingled with her guests when necessary and made sure all the activities for the festival were in place. The banquet of food was set up inside the (mansion) and outside where most of the activities where taking place. The musicians and (entertainers) were already set in place outside entertaining the guests. The elder (male) nobles (secluded) themselves within the mansion entertaining themselves with the talk of politics and war. The children amused themselves with the domesticated dogs that lived on their lands. And the not quite so young but not considered adults were usually dancing or gossiping while most of the females still waited for the arrival of Lord Miroku.

When he should have been here already greeting the townsfolk as in his full acceptance to Netherfield. Lady Misao let his tardiness slide knowing that his travels between Netherfield and his previous home were time consuming but necessary since he was still in the midst of moving his possessions and his previous town was said to be a far way although, the Lady allowed a small frown grace her lips, Lord Miroku never mentioned his previous hometown or the reason for his settling in Nehterfield. For all his charming and amicable appearance, Lord Miroku was a very mysterious character and the same for his cold yet gentle sister, snow over ice, Kikyou was kind enough especially to children although something glinted her eyes that said otherwise and so far the young Lady has yet to mix among the people as if she held herself in higher standards most would mistake for arrogance but Lady Misao thought she glimpsed a wistfulness in the features of Kikyou when they passed other teenage girls in the markets playing and laughing. If Lady Misao was presumptuous she would have assumed that Kikyou's strange wistfulness was something among the jealous nature and the reason she did not mingle with the girls was because she could not.

()()()

"Netherfield is the place I am sure of it."

"Tsk." The young hanyou sucked his teeth. "And how many times have you been sure before?" He crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"Twenty-six." Kikyou stated as she fanned herself, the carriage was becoming quite suffocating after sitting in a cramped position with two idiots after two hours. "I've counted."

Miroku remained unperturbed by the blazing glares sent his way. "I am completely sure." He spread his hands out in a peaceful manner. "Naraku's miasma was concentrated in the surrounding area and besides from what I have heard Netherfield is where the Shikon Tama was originally created."

Kikyou did not comment she only turned to stare out the carriage completely oblivious to the passerby and beautiful scenery. Her ocean-like eyes were pensive as she reminisced; the Shikon Tama was always resonant to her previous simple life as a priestess in her village. At one time she was considered a guardian to the jewel and a justice figure to the passive villagers to uphold the peace but ever since Onigumo appeared…everything from that moment on went downhill.

"…What I don't get is why do _I_ have to go to this stupid party." Kikyou reverted back to the conversation to glance at Inuyasha crossing his arms over his chest ready to go sulk in a corner.

"Etiquette, Inuyasha. We cannot just expect to enter Netherfield without introducing ourselves to its inhabitants."

"Etiquette my ass."

"Just lovely, Inuyasha." Kikyou interjected sarcasm evident in her voice. "Learn to curb your tongue before you grace the nobles with your presence."

Inuyasha only huffed and began his sulking.

Kikyou turned her attention back to the scenery.

And Miroku sat in the carriage unaffected by his companion's sullen moods. Instead he wondered about the plethora of lovely girls attending the festival.

**Wow I'm back. I am so sorry for the late update but I have been so distracted.**

**First I'm already lazy and procrastination is my best friend. I should know I waited for the last day and stayed up to three in the morning to squeeze out six analytical essays for my English AP assignment and I still didn't even finish the book that the essays were based on. I hated it. **

**Second: I can blame midterms and the worry of reportcards on my lateness. (But I'm so happy I got all A's and one B and it was in gym) I hate basketball. Why can't we do yoga?**

**Third: SAT. I also hate it. My writing scores are low. I hate writing (at least essays). Why can't there be two math sections?**


End file.
